


talk about it somewhere only we know

by lazyfish



Series: invisible man [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: In which Bobbi is afraid that Trip will disappear (again).
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Antoine Triplett
Series: invisible man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	talk about it somewhere only we know

“Hey you,” Trip said softly as he ambled into the living room. Bobbi looked up at him, blinking with bleary eyes before returning her focus to the television screen.

Bobbi was stretched out along the length of the couch, so Trip sat on the floor in front of her, mildly gratified when she dangled her hand down for him to take. He hadn’t been sure when he’d woken up in the middle of the night to an empty bed if he’d done something wrong, and her non-greeting had only sharpened his worry.

Trip laced his fingers through Bobbi’s, bringing her hand up to his mouth for a quick kiss. The TV droned on, some show Trip didn’t recognize but Bobbi seemed invested in. He waited for it to flip to a commercial before trying to talk again.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

Bobbi hesitated before answering, long enough that Trip turned around to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep. She hadn’t, and was peering back at him with wide, awake eyes. “M’cold.”

 _It’s warmer in bed,_ Trip wanted to say, but didn’t. Bobbi didn’t take well to being chastised, and he had a feeling there was more to this midnight pilgrimage to the living room than he was understanding. “I can fix that,” he said. He pressed another kiss to Bobbi’s hand before releasing it. He padded down the hallway to the linen closet, taking the stack of extra blankets they kept off the top shelf. 

When he returned to the living room Bobbi’s eyes were still fixed on the spot where he had left, and she tracked him all the way across the room, until he was standing in front of her again.

“How many?” Trip asked, setting the pile down at his feet.

“Just one is fine,” Bobbi answered, finally breaking eye contact to return to watching the TV. Trip unfurled the blanket and tucked it carefully around Bobbi. She didn’t react at all to his touch - didn’t lean in, didn’t flinch away, didn’t even seem to register he was touching her at all. Trip took that as a signal not to linger, settling instead in his previous position with his back against the couch. 

Bobbi didn’t offer her hand again.

The commercial break ended and Trip found himself nodding off with nothing to hold his attention. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Bobbi said without warning.

“Do what?”

“I wasn’t even sure about one kid,” Bobbi sighed. “Three? I don’t know if I can do three, Ant.”

He turned around to face her, the blue light of the television screen only emphasizing her wide blue eyes and the fear she was trying and failing to hide.

“You know you’re my girl no matter what,” Trip said, reaching for Bobbi’s hand again. She allowed him to take it and to press a tentative kiss into her palm. “I know this isn’t what we planned.” His mama was going to kill him for it, too - for not making Bobbi an honest woman before making her have his babies. 

_Babies_ , plural. The doctor seemed to get a kick out of saying ‘Mr. Triplett, you’re having triplets’, but it was more overwhelming than funny, at least right now.

“What did we plan?” Bobbi asked, sighing even louder. “I mean, I know we’re more… _serious_ now than we were before, but… I mean, you never talked about proposing, or babies, or anything.”

Trip fiddled with Bobbi’s fingers, trying to collect his thoughts. “I was talking to Hunter…”

“Oh, _no_.”

“C’mon,” Trip said, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a smile. “He’s the only who gets this.”

“Do I need to remind you I also divorced him?”

“No, I remember that part,” Trip said. Bobbi was smiling back at him now, so he was counting it as a win. “But he said it might be better if I waited for you to bring up the marriage thing first. Because… you know.” Trip knew better than to finish that sentence; even if he knew his girlfriend had commitment issues, it probably wasn’t the best idea to flat-out say it.

“Oh.”

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Trip scooted closer to the couch so he could knock his forehead against Bobbi’s gently. “My powers don’t involve mind-reading.”

“No,” Bobbi answered. “Just disappearing.”

“Why are you saying it like that?” Trip asked, brow furrowing.

“Because.” Tears began to gather in Bobbi’s lower lids and Trip felt like someone had sucker-punched him in the stomach. He was making Bobbi cry and he didn’t even know _why_. “I’m never going to know if I’m going to wake up and find you gone.”

“Hey.” He released her hand so he could swipe his thumb under her eye, catching a tear on its way out. “You know I’m never gonna leave you.”

“It might not always be your choice, Ant.” Bobbi turned her gaze down, another tear dropping. “You didn’t mean for what happened in San Juan to happen and you still…”

He still disappeared. Of course he had still been there, but she hadn’t known that. Trip couldn’t imagine how terrifying those first few days must have been for her - he hadn’t had any sort of control over his powers and had blinked in and out of visibility without warning. It had been scary enough to be inside the bubble, and he could at least see out and know she was still there, waiting for him to come back. She hadn’t had that luxury - just blind faith that he would come back.

And he had. Every time he’d come back, and every time it had been for her. Bobbi had been his tether - physically, mentally, emotionally, and every other way too. Whenever he thought he’d gone too far, he’d never be able to become visible again, Bobbi had been there, calling him back. 

He loved her like a son of a bitch and a ring had been burning a hole in the back of his sock drawer ever since he had gotten out of quarantine, but he’d tried to be patient and let her come to terms with the way their lives were changing. Trip had told himself then he’d wait forever, if she needed him to. He _still_ would wait forever for her.

“I can make you a hundred million promises,” Trip said, swiping away another tear, “but none of them are gonna matter if you don’t trust me when I say that as long as I have breath in my body, I will find my way back to you.”

“I want to trust you,” Bobbi whimpered. “But it’s not just me anymore, Ant. I could survive if you disappeared and it was just me, but with them…” Her hand slid down to cradle her stomach over the fabric of the blanket. They’d wondered when they’d gone in for their appointment if there was a reason Bobbi had started showing so early (she had a tiny bump that Trip adored more than anything), but they thought that maybe it was that Bobbi was further along than they realized, not that there were _three_ _babies_.

“You know you’re never gonna be alone, even if I’m gone,” Trip said, switching tactics. “My mama loves you, our team loves you, the whole damn world would love you if you let it.”

“I don’t want the world,” Bobbi whispered. “I want you.”

“Then we’re back to me not leaving. You or my babies.” Trip’s heart fluttered in his chest. His _babies_. “I don’t know how I can make you see that, Bobbi. Only time I’m disappearing these days is if I take you with me.” He loved that - being able to pull her into their own little bubble, away from the rest of the world. It was probably how they had ended up with the babies in her belly in the first place, but there were times when he took Bobbi invisible just because he wanted to hold her without anyone else watching.

“I don’t want you to quit your fieldwork for me,” Bobbi protested weakly. 

“Not quitting. Putting on pause,” Trip corrected. “If you need me here to be okay, then I’ll pause.”

Bobbi curled her knees up into her chest, hand never leaving from her stomach. “Would you?”

“Wouldn’t have said if I didn’t mean it.” Trip brushed away another tear, but Bobbi’s eyes were markedly less watery than before. “I’ve told you a hundred times, you’re my girl. My number one.” Sure, S.H.I.E.L.D. was important to Trip - always had been, always would be - but his priorities had shifted dramatically when Bobbi had shown him the two pink lines on her pregnancy test. She wasn’t just his girlfriend anymore (though to be fair, she had never been _just_ anything), she was also the mother of his child. Or, as they had found out, children. They were still two people committed to the same cause, but that cause wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. - it was the crazy adventure they had sprawled out in front of them.

“I want this,” Bobbi said eventually. “I don’t know if I can do it but I still want it. Is that crazy?”

“No crazier than me being able to turn invisible or Daisy constantly having a case of the shakes.”

Bobbi actually laughed at that, a quiet little huff that was music to Trip’s ears. “I would marry you if you asked me, Ant.”

“Well, shit, girl, you should’ve told me that _before_ I put a baby in you.” He grinned at her, resisting the urge to run back upstairs and grab the ring box. She deserved better than a rushed proposal in the middle of the night, laying down on their sofa. 

“Shut up.” Bobbi reached forward and placed a careful kiss on his lips. Tension he didn’t know he was holding onto bled out of Trip’s shoulders. She was kissing him, so that meant things were okay, didn’t it? “And it’s three babies. Which we are going to talk about, because you should have come with a warning label if triplets run in your family.”

“They don’t, I promise.” His hand joined hers on her bump, thumb running over her knuckles. “We just got lucky.”

“Or unlucky.”

“Hey.” He tapped the tip of his nose against hers. “Three mini Morses? Sure as hell that’s lucky.”

“Three tiny Tripletts? Sure as hell not.” Bobbi’s laughter wasn’t a huffing breath that time - it was deep and rich and clear, and she was _happy_. He had made her happy.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

“No I’m not,” Bobbi said, stretching herself back out on the sofa. “I have three tiny trump cards in my uterus.”

“Oh, so you’re gonna be one of _those_ pregnant ladies?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means,” Trip said, standing slowly. His feet tingled as the blood rushed back into them but after a moment all the feeling had returned. “That I am going to spoil you rotten.” He hooked one arm under Bobbi’s knees and the other under her back, lifting her into his arms with one smooth motion.

“Ant!” Bobbi squeaked, throwing her arms around his neck reflexively. “Don’t drop me!”

“Not gonna.” He adjusted his grip and smacked a kiss on Bobbi’s cheek. “Not gonna disappear, either. Just for the record.”

“I wouldn’t object to disappearing right now,” Bobbi said, lolling her head against his shoulder. “You and me. Our babies. Go someplace nice. And safe.”

“I think I can do that.”

“Where are we going?” Bobbi asked sleepily when he began moving. They’d left the television on, but Trip didn’t want to put Bobbi down or risk dropping her to pick up the remote. They’d turn it off in the morning.

“Bed.” Trip kissed her temple. He didn’t think Bobbi had noticed, but the moment he’d picked her up he’d also constructed a bubble around them. The world outside was soft and blurry, and she was inside with him. She was safe with him.

They had disappeared, together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, we know who to blame.


End file.
